Arguements and Underwear
by Rill
Summary: Jou's having a bad day and attempts to get his questions about Kaiba answered. But he's not the only one with questions and his source demands answers. Light Lemon, mainly puppy and dragon fun.


Title: Arguments and Underwear  
  
Author: Aoi_rill  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): Some Yami/Hikari implied and Jou/Seto  
  
Spoilers and whatnot: Um ... None, I think. I was just thinking about old commercials.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. I own it all. Not really.  
  
Summary: Jou's having a bad day and attempts to get his questions about Kaiba answered. But he's not the only one with questions and his source demands answers. Light Lemon, mainly puppy and dragon fun.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was the question. Everyone asked it. They might deny doing so, but they did. Always.  
  
"Hey, Jou, boxers or briefs?" Anzu's question brought total silence down on to the room. Even the teacher was silent and Jou decided that there must be a lot of money riding on him.  
  
"Guess, Anzu." He said and got himself smacked.  
  
"I've got fifty bucks on you, Jou, so I want to know if I was right! You've held out long enough!" She yelled and probably would have smacked him again if Yugi hadn't giggled.  
  
"Anzu, Jou wear's boxers, ok? Everyone found out this morning when some girl yanked down his pants." Beside the miniature duelist, Ryou was smirking. More precisely, Bakura was smirking, since Ryou was never that evil looking.  
  
"The idiot's got a nice ass too. But then all those bitches tried to touch my hikari." The psycho tomb-robber growled and then looked even more evil as Yami replaced Yugi.  
  
"All the bitches need to die." Said an equally evil voice. Jou decided that he liked the stoned Malik better than the sober, clean and psycho one that was playing with a ruler. Bakura was bad enough. And rulers weren't supposed to look evil.  
  
"Pharaoh, everyone knows that you and your little... pet don't wear anything under the leather that you wear all the time. So they don't care." Yami calmed down after Bakura referred to his hikari in a polite way and he joined in the other yami in smirking at Malik, who decided to get rid of the ruler and so threw it at the teacher. It embedded itself in the chalkboard.  
  
"I don't wear anything under these!" The Egyptian abruptly yelled and jumped on to his desk and yanked down his pants to show everyone. Jou watched in vague amusement as the teacher dodged the ruler and then got an eyeful of Malik's endowments. The rest of the class started screaming and running out of the room, teacher included. Malik pulled up his pants, yelled something and chased them.  
  
Yami started laughing and followed. Bakura pulled beer out of somewhere, muttered something about have a good show, and followed him. Anzu went running after them and Jou settled back in his chair. It was the first chance he'd had all day to just sit. The de-pants-ing in the morning had been a herald for the rest of the day. He had lost his bargaining power and his shirt to the crazed girls who had attacked him. He hadn't even known he had fan girls.  
  
People who had yet to hear his preference had accosted him between every class period. And then, given the idiotic thing that was a seating chart, he had been mobbed by Kaiba-fan-girls at the beginning and end of every class. He had almost lost his pants too, when one of them had recognized the person she was stepping on. Fuck Kaiba. He just glared and didn't say a word to the crazed women.  
  
Jou looked at the desk next to his and tilted his head. Yeah, the guy had money, but he was a totally bastard. Why would anyone care about his underwear choices? Or anything else about him? Money was not that important.  
  
"Let me guess, puppy, you have fifty bucks riding on me and you're going to bark until I tell you." Yup, no way.  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba, and the world's going to end. I don't give a damn about that." Kaiba looked at him with a decided smirk.  
  
"Right. So what were you thinking about? Doggy treats?"  
  
"You know, the dog stuffs' getting really old. But if you can't think of anything else..."  
  
"Why be creative for a puppy?" Jou looked at him for a moment and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. I'll yell about it later, I'm just too tired to now. Do you think you could just tell people what you prefer? So that anyone unlucky enough to be near you stops getting trampled by your fan girls." Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Back to the same subject. How much is it worth to you, puppy?" Jou glared.  
  
"I don't care, Kaiba. I really don't. I'm just trying to make conversation." Kaiba smirked again.  
  
"Of course. You normally stare at me and then try to have a conversation." He said. "You couldn't ask me three questions without getting back to that issue."  
  
"Actually, I do have some not-related questions. I was wondering what it was about you that attracted those idiots that have been trampling me all day. You just reminded me why not. You're a total ass. No amount of money could ever make up for that . . ." Maybe sex was the answer. And Kaiba was hot. Even Yugi thought so.  
  
"Oh?" The words were infinitely dismissive. Jou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. What's your ideal person like? Let me guess, a robot that can be put away and has no feelings." Kaiba smirked. Again. His mouth was going to freeze like that.  
  
"Shorter than I am. Light colored hair. Gives good head and likes to be fucked into oblivion." He said, listing them flawlessly. Jou almost smirked himself. How predictable.  
  
"Ok, guy or girl?"  
  
"Guy." Kaiba said immediately and without any hint of shame. Jou had to admire that. He knew too many people who wouldn't. Counting, he realized that he had only asked two questions. One more ... perfect. After all, they were alone, he was bored and maybe he could answer his earlier question.  
  
"Do you want your blowjob from Ryou or me?" The surprised look on Kaiba's face was hilarious and Jou collapsed laughing on his desk. Then he was jerked back and almost nailed Kaiba in the eye with an elbow as he was brought to rest on the executive's desk. Sky blue eyes locked with amber and then warm lips covered his.  
  
Kaiba tasted like coffee, very good coffee. With a faint hint of chocolate. And he definitely knew how to kiss. After several moments of mind-numbing kissing, the hands on his hips tightened and the executive lifted his lips to begin nuzzling and nipping his way down his neck.  
  
"My questions now, puppy." He purred against Jou's collarbone and the blonde debated arguing, but then again, it was quiet pleasant. Then teeth nipped at his neck and he drew in sharp breath.  
  
"One. Who is your ideal person?" Each syllable was echoed by a button on his jacket being undone. Kaiba's hand paused on the last button. Jou thought of Anzu and Pegasus in tutus and answered.  
  
"A good duelist. Intelligent. Willing to argue, but knows disagreeing isn't the end of the ... Ohhh..." Kaiba had flicked open the last button, leaned forward and kissed the center of his chest. Fingers began tracing up and down Jou's stomach and tweaking his nipples. Kaiba's mouth following their movement, until it settled right over the navel and began dipping in and out and devouring the flesh around it.  
  
"Two." Kaiba's breath ghosted over recently moistened skin. "Guy or both?" Fingers undid his pants and slipped into his boxers. Jou moaned and Kaiba chuckled. The lips lifted and then came to rest against an ear.  
  
"Answer, puppy, or you owe me." Jou whimpered and then moaned again as a warm hand closed around his erection. "Puppy."  
  
"Guys! Just guys!" He was rewarded with a gentle stroke. And then Kaiba kissed him again. One hand continued to stroke his stomach and chest, while the other began to tease his erection again, fingers tracing up and down, but never holding. The kiss broke and the hand in his pants closed tightly.  
  
"Three." The word was breathless and Kaiba looked flushed. Jou blinked out of his pleasure haze to realize that his thigh was rubbing against the executives' crotch. They were definitely both enjoying this little Q&A.  
  
"When do I get my blowjob?" Jou froze as Kaiba's thumb stroked over the head of his erection and then the entire hand tightened.  
  
"As soon as . . . you finish me off." He finally managed and Kaiba chuckled against the base of his neck.  
  
"Very good, puppy. But you got one wrong." He moved his hands to Jou's hips and lifted him off the desk and onto the ground. Jou gaped. Kaiba smirked. Could he move his lips in any other way?  
  
"I get it now." It took several seconds to sink in and then Jou glared. But he should have expected something like this.  
  
"Alright, Kaiba. Now." He quickly undid the pants and almost smirked himself as he discovered what the entire school was asking. Just his fingers to start with, soft brushes, base to tip. Listening appreciatively to the deeper breaths Kaiba was taking, Jou leaned forward and repeated his light touches with his tongue.  
  
Hands dove into Jou's hair, wrapping it tightly around his fingers. Ignoring the pain that came with the hair pulling, Jou blew quickly and chuckled as Kaiba's body shuttered. Then he moved his attention to the tip and wrapped his mouth around it. Kaiba's hips jerked. Luckily, he had been expecting this and pulled back.  
  
Then he leaned forward and took it all in.  
  
Kaiba gave a moan that most of the school probably heard.  
  
"God, puppy!" Jou hummed in response and began running his hands up and down the tightly encased thighs, pausing to stroke the executive's balls at every turn. Kaiba lasted a few moments more and Jou sat up, wiping his mouth, just a faint whimper came from the doorway.  
  
The door was open and the next class was standing in it. They were the youngest class on campus and they stood gaping puzzledly as Jou refastened his pants and did the same for Kaiba's. They both regarded the class for a moment, Kaiba was still a little out of it and Jou wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Yo." He finally said and slid between the desks to grab his books. Then he headed for the door. He had just been caught giving Kaiba a blowjob. He was still hard. Fuck! This was not a good day!  
  
He stormed out of the classroom and stalked down the hallway. Why the hell did he always have to choose the wrong times for things! First time in months that sex felt that good, even if it was with Kaiba, and the period ran out.  
  
Jou kicked a soda bottle lying on the floor, realized that he was not going to get through his next class if he didn't do something to loosen his pants and shoved open the door to the nearest bathroom. The two smokers in it yelped and ran out. Jou didn't even glare after them and rested against the wall, unfastening his pants and . . .  
  
"Katsuya." He whirled around to lay into the idiot who was stupid enough to use his first name and crashed straight into Kaiba. The executive smirked and pulled him closer.  
  
It was a good kiss. And Kaiba's hand going back into his pants was very, very good. And there was the four hundred dollars. He had been right about Seto going commando. 


End file.
